War's Essay
by Everlasting Flower
Summary: War. Good or bad? Who fights? Why? Kurama examines this as he tackles his toughest assignment yet. (warning: not my best work.)


This story is in honor of 'Memorial Day fic: Remember the Fallen' by Kitsune kit. I had an opinion that forgot what her story reminds us to do. Never forget those who fight.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

This story may be a little hard to read (it sounds like a boring essay), but just try understanding it. I won't be pointing out the flash back and you may notice some Ocness.

* * *

Kurama looked at the paper. 

"War. Good or bad? Who fights? Why?" We all looked at her. We had sat down and she hadn't even said good morning. Something was wrong.

"Today I learned my brother would be deported to Iraq. The war in America has taken so many lives," The American teacher's voice choked on sobs. "As young Japanese children I want to know what you think of war. Your opinion will decide people's fate one day. I would like to see what would happen if this class was to decide if there was a war or not. Write anything you want. An essay, a play, a quote. Just make sure it's ready by tomorrow."

With that I was faced with a difficult task. War. I had never thought of it in all my five hundred years. It had no affect on me. I decided the best thing I could do was study up on this human game.

I spent the whole night at the library, studying what war was. Reading about different wars. Reading about why war happened and I knew I had what I needed to write this assignment.'

**Minamino Shuuichi **

**Sept. 11, 2004 **

**The dictionary defines war as a state of open, armed, often prolonged conflict carried on between nations, states, or parties. The word war can be traced back to Indo-European word _wers_, which means to confuse, mix up. With this in mind war is a basically fighting. **

**History shows war beginning around since human life began. We would fight other animals to survive by killing them. As small as that seems that was truly a war between two parties. War was common over land in Japan during the federal era. In Europe people would try to take over entire countries. America was among this fight and started a war to free themselves. War world two is famous because millions died all for one real reason. A man wanted a perfect race. In the 1960's in America a movement began. The youth of the time decided war was bad and started rebelling. Today America is now fighting the war 'operation freedom' to free the Iraqi people. Yet, that makes little sense. They have freed them and set up a new government. Now there is civil war though. Many people think that America has stuck their noses where it didn't belong.**

**The word war and its history point to war beginning a fight where people's lives are used. Think of it as a chess game. You need strategy and pawns and pieces to win. The pawns and pieces are your army. In chess you must sacrifice your pieces to win. In war you must sacrifice your army to win. But unlike chess you don't lose by losing more pieces or beginning cornered. No human nature points them to keep fighting till the end. Is this truly fair to gamble human lives to win? Is human nature really what does this? Does it tell you that if you can't have what you want that you can use other people's lives to get it?**

**I myself am against war. Yet, I am part of it. I fight in its never-ending cycle. I gamble my life for the stake of winning. "Kill or be killed." That's what people tell me. But, those words don't decide my actions. I fight so that no one else has to suffer. I'd rather suffer alone then let anyone else have to be hurt. That's why we should never forget those who serve anytime anywhere. **

**Does anything make it right to wage war though? **

****

When I handed my paper in I noticed many of my classmates crying. This assignment had hit a nerve. I silently started crying along with them as I thought of all the wars I had fought in. And all the wars I would fight.

* * *

I wonder if I sent the message. Tell me what you got outta this and if you started crying. Thank you.


End file.
